A Fallen Chosen
by DioLink
Summary: Spoiler. Sheena talks with Zelos and frees him from hell.


"That idiot! That supid idiot! How could he die? How could he let himself go like that? He didn't want to go I know he didn't but he just let himself die! It could have changed, we were changing it! Your life wasn't a joke it didn't have to be a joke!" She screamed as she sat along the edge of a cliff, the sea in view with the moon risen above gleaming the pale silver it always had. The stars sparkling around it given the sky a beautiful image.She held Zelos' Cruxis Crystal tight in her hand. "How could he leave us?" Sheena covered her face as many tears dripped past shaking fingers and fell onto her lap soaking into her clothing. "First corrine...then Zelos...how could you Zelos...how could you?" She wiped her eyes and looked down to the sparkling water reflecting the glowing moon. "You may have been the biggest pervert I have ever met...but I loved you. How could you not see it? Everytime you talked about your 'hunnies' or how you ogled someone it made me green with envy. I was so jealous and you couldn't see it!" She sniffed and pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them and holding herself close to a ball. "I need you here with me..."

"Sheena..." A faint whisper of the fallen chosen's voice was carried along the wind.

Sheena lifted her head and stopped crying she looked about almost prepared for Zelos to be standing behind her. "Zelos?" She looked about carefully...nothing. "Oh Zelos..." She left his Cruxis Crystal on the ground beside her as she buried her face in her arms and continued to cry.

"Sheena." Zelos' light orange Cruxis Crystal started to glow and a faint image of the chosen appeared before Sheena."Sheena...why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Sheena looked up to Zelos and her eyes widened with joyous shock. "Z-Zelos...?" She reached out trying to touch him only to go through him. She stood and looked to him tears daring to fall yet again. "Zelos...please...please tell me this is all just a bsd dream. That you're still with the group that we hadn't killed you."

"I wish I could Sheena but then I'd be giving into the living hell of life." Zelos sighed lightly at the hurt that appeared on Sheena's face. "Sheena, you have to understand...I couldn't wait for death, I was so happy I was killed especially by the people I cherished and cared for the most. Yes, I did have a very wealthy and famous life, I did have everything I ever wanted and I was loved beyond belief...but it was all a joke and fake just because of some title I was given at birth. Because some stupid stone was embedded in my hand. Without that stupid Chosen position I would have been disowned and been raised in the lower class of Meltokio."

"But...if you didn't have that position...you never would have met me and the others."

"I don't see how that's a bad thing. None of you even liked me and were constantly yelling or hitting me! Even Lloyd, the most trusting of our group, didn't even trust me. From the moment he met me to the moment I died he never did."

"That's not true! Lloyd had been betrayed several times before, he had just found out the person he hated the most was his own father, he had been harmed several times and you were acting weird. He even said he trusted you before we battled! Lloyd trusted you, even after you betrayed him he trusted you."

"I expected my own friend to trust me, to not harm me, to care about me but not even they could do that...heh...I suppose I should thank you guys though. Since you did kill me I haven't been happier."

"Zelos stop it..."

"I'm finally free, rid of that burdens of life, of the joke I was..."

"Zelos...!"

"All that's left is to destroy the Cruxis Crystal.Rid me of this completely! Free me Sheena! Take away my hell! Send me into an eternity of paradise away from all this!"

"STOP IT!" Sheena screamed as she fell to her knees, tears dripped from her pale cheeks and wetting the ground before her. "FINE! I will destroy it!" She looked to him, tears flowing freely. "But only because I love you Zelos...and I want you to be happy...not even a traitor deserves hell..." She grabbed the Cruxis Crystal and watched as Zelos' image faded from her sight. She stood and looked to the crystal squeezing it tightly in her hand hearing it crack and feeling is shatter to pieces andsliceher skin. She walked to the edge of the cliff and held her hand out with her fist facing down. She wiped one last tears from her face before opening her palm and letting the dust of the Cruxis Crystal blow away with the wind. The ribbonin her haircame undone and swirled around her before flying out in to the wind and dancing with the dust. "You were a good friend and I will never forget you..." She watched the sun slowly rise in the distance as her hair flowed about her face. "...good bye...Zelos."

The End

* * *

DioLink: Oh so sad T-T 

Zelos: Aww, I didn't know Sheena cared that much about me!

Sheena: Zelos you even think about making a move and I'll change you into a girl with one yank.

Zelos/Genis/Lloyd: Ouch! DX

Kratos/Regal/Yuan: ...


End file.
